Ice Queen
by xokatel
Summary: What happens when the shy, "empty" girl comes into contact with the school's perfect Queen. One who's heart has been buried so deep, with guilt and pain involving her past... She needs nothing less, then a heart of gold to hold on to. AU Kaon x Kuu, Yuri
1. She arrives

Author:xokatel

Warnings: Yuri, non-canon-ness

Disclaimers: I own nothing, only the idea for this story. AU High School with some Fantasy. Himiko and Kaon are twins in this and have plenty of twin love. However the main couple in this story is Kaon and Kuu Shiratori I love them :P

Ice Queen

Kuu, Shiratori.

_Though I don't feel I have anything special..I have dreams of meeting my true love, and see so much beauty with the people around me._

_Today I will be starting my first year, high school. I'm going there with my best friend, since childhood, whose always comforted me, through the highs and lows. I wish I were there to do more to support her... And that I wasn't such a spazz about this high school thing starting- and~_

"Kuu, you're gonna be late, come on! How are we supposed to find dates with this rate!" the energetic voice, encouraged, her awakening, and getting fully dressed. Still in the middleof hoisting up the long white socks up across her legs, her roommate barged in.

"Oh what am I gonna do with you?" the blue haired girl, let out her hand and patted her friend on the head. The blond gave an endearing smile.

"I can't help if I'm just a little bit nervous on my first day.." Kuu's face darkened to a shade of red on her face, as she twisted, and entangled her fingers together. Her eyes shimmering away, at the sunlight gleaming from between a set of tan blinds.

Kozue, sighed her fingers meddling with the goggles, she wore on her forehead. Carelessly her fingers broke the grasp, between Kuu's hands. She held them close and up against her chest..

"You're so sweet..Kuu.. though this may sound weird I'm a little nervous. That someone, some day is going to take you away from me." the blue haired girl, glanced at the floor scattered with sheets.

In an instant Kuu had left her place, eyes in a misty blur of light blue. She held her palm to chest, and breathed. "It would never happen, you mean too much to m-"

"But we'll both fall in love one day, and find nothing as important or needed!" Kozue shouted out at her, her hands on the blonds shoulders and in a daze, she couldn't face the others eyes.

Kuu stood frozen, the emptiness..in her chest becoming overbearing. Without Kozue..who would she even talk to? All alone..no it couldn't happen again!

"Kozue! You are my closest friend..and if anything like that ever happened..well I just won't allow it!"

"But Kuu, even you have dreams of meeting your one true love, prince what's his name.. I'm just a little nervous but I'll get over it."

"Even then. We'll always be together. If I loved someone, and they loved me. Wouldn't the logical thing be to make me happy. Your my friend...and I couldn't imagine myself without you!"

As the tears, fled gently down Kuu's cheeks, Kozue held her tight, comforting her with the warmth of a dearest friend and with a warm love of her own.

"What?"

The erupted voice, sent curiosity into the eyes of the two teenage girls. "Kuu, what do you think is going on in there?"

She shook her head.. "Not sure, guess we'll have to see." as she turned the knob of the new silver, shaded door opened, to what looked like a heaven for the eyes.

Almost like royalty, men with long silky hair, and women with wonderfully vibrant eyes all were aligned at the front of the room. They were talking amongst themselves. Eying the entrance Kuu had come from, then glancing down in apprehension.

"Wonder what's the big deal around here?" Kozue thought out loud, smirking at the look of wonder, on Kuu. Eyes wide open, ready to take in this new chapter of life, and indulge in the beauty of it all.

It came to the time in class, where the official teacher, showed up, and all the students were sitting down, hands on their laps or fingers laced with courtesy. He had dark brown hair, and lime green eyes that seemed to grasp the attention of anyone who dared to doze off during the lecture.

"Hello, everyone. I'm pleased to meet you, I hope you all had a good summer. My name is Mr. Tachibana, I'll be teaching English for this semester. Since this is the first day I'd like to call attendance.."

He graced the classroom with a smile, and jotted down some things on the board, as well as his name, in case a student needed to address him. Some of the girl were thrilled, and other students a little intimidated. He managed to read up until the "G" session when something went a miss.

"Himemiya? Is there a Kaon Himemiya present today?" he said in a sympathetic voice. "Your not in trouble I just want to make sure I didn't miss anyone?.. well I hope nothing had happened to make her miss the first day of school. She was transferring from that special Aria boarding school..."

Kuu widened her expression. Glancing towards Kozue who shrugged? Why would someone going to a school that famous, end up in a public school in the middle of nowhere land. It was an escalator school, that students went to go on living normal lives, getting normal jobs, having normal plain families..

"Ah, please come in its not locked." The teacher announced to the female standing behind the door, he shuffled some papers and handed a pile to the front row. "Pass this one across the class please, its your syllabus." The student nodded.

All other eyes were taken away, stuck in the ravenous, girl who just came in. She had silky long black hair with shades of purple in them, her eyes were such a deep shade, reminding one of an oceanic scene. "Himemiya, Kaon?"

She nodded.

Kuu felt her hands fall at her sides as her body collapsed into her chair. The late student, bowed giving apologies to the teacher, for a reason Kuu blurred in her mind. Something about a train delay?

As Kaon sat down, the whispers slowly dispersed, and Kuu couldn't feel anything in her body move. A grin graced her face, which flushed a deep pink. _She's beautiful..just like a queen._

Kaon glanced over subtly into Kuu's direction, her eyes much more lifeless and cold, she didn't smile or say a word. It started to hurt looking at her.


	2. Tennis no Hime

Ice Queen Chapter 2: Tennis no Hime.

A/N: Ohayo, xokatel here :P Though some of you know me as Kathryn, kathy..Kat. and well the list can go on, I get so confused. Anyways i've drawn a couple of blanks in my own personal life, and somehow I wrote another chapter. Not giving up on my own love life, nor this story. I've been watching Prince of Tennis but since Kaon's counterpart "Chikane" played tennis I feel why not put a spin on this and make it a yuri version of the pretty blantant (BL Prince of Tennis) So Tennis no Hime. ;P

_Life gives us many questions and at times we'll find ourselves torn between two options. To retreat and feel a vast amount of loneliness breaking us inside. Or to give in to love and feel the overbearing happiness and pain conflicting within us._

"Kuu, we are on clean up duty after class, don't forget~" Kozue's voice sweetly chimed into the blondes thoughts. The blond nodded. Her mind drifting elsewhere, it felt time stopped even though class had let out, and the transfer was already far gone.

"Yes..." the blondes voice muttered after the goggled girl. She felt a small tap to her forehead, from the brunette. Her voice amused, as she shook her head.

"You're acting weird..well more like- unusually different today." Kozue pressed her index finger to her chin before throwing it out to Kuu. "I think I know what it is!" her smirk gave away quickly to her excitement.

Kuu felt her face flush pink, it showed very naturally on her pale complexion. "W-what are you even talking about..?" she smiled nervous her friend could once again see through her smile. These kinds of conversations always made her fluster no matter where her love life was currently.

"You're obviously in love!" at that the blue haired friend took a pose of victory, standing with great confidence as she pulled down her fisted hand to her side. Kuu caught her heart stopping for a white, once she comprehended what her friend clearly announced to the school's hallway.

"W-what!" she shrieked waving her hand defensively over her face. A silent gesture. No you've got it wrong.

"Ah, a young Maiden falling in love during her first year of High school. So who is the lucky g-" before the words could finish Kozue noticed her friend palling and had fled ahead of her to the school's bathroom. Door swinging behind the blondes frame.

She had never felt this nervous. Not in Junior High school, it was so simple, her classmates still dated but it wasn't totally unusual to be single. Now in High School, her heart couldn't stop beating. She flushed some water against her face, from the bathrooms sink. Her hands clenched the nobs of the sink after turning it off.

It was hard to hide it, but Kuu was smitten. It was like a mystery to solve, understanding the depth behind those two crystal like orbs of the new transfer student. Such a rare color of violet, her entrance into the classroom felt like a fairytale, a princess entering in her palace.

Kaon, she took a seat so close to Kuu, it was hard to believe they were from the same world let alone a classroom. There was longing in her eyes, maybe a sense of sympathy overwhelmed Kuu. The blond had felt so empty for so long, yet never found the words to explain it to her closest friend. It seemed Kozue was always managing to bring herself to be optimistic.

There was doubt in her mind, even if it was a sense of pain it doesn't mean she feels the same empty-ness, maybe Kuu just hoped so.

As Kuu left the restroom she noticed her goggle-headed friend giving her a familiar stare. "We're friends. There's no need for you to hide anything, okay?" Kozue opened her arms and Kuu accepted. She felt her body going lighter into her friends embrace.

The long haired blunette, walked what seemed effortlessly towards the wide tennis courts surrounding the outside of the school. It was her first day, a sharp pain in Kaon's forehead. Her eyes were sagging, blinking every so often more then before. She yawned before keeping up an edge she felt she needed to this school.

She had earned the last school's respect and this was no exception.

Outside the courts gates, Kuu clasped her hands in between the metal wires of the gate. It helped cool her down for a moment, as her palms were sweating. The girls physical education class was starting. Several girls teenage girls in all sizes with many different hair styles arranged (to better play sports perhaps) lined up behind the courts. A muscular yet slender build woman, with dark red hair approached the girls. She appeared to be within her early thirties, or it seemed so, but as she started announcing roles and laps, she had the energy of a 15 year old all over.

"10 Laps after warms ups, alright. I know this is our first day but its still no reason to be this asleep." The red-head sighed looking at a girl in uniform, most likely a freshman yawning, and looking as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Ah, I guess were expected to be more prepared in high school" Kozue chuckled, and gleamed her eyes to Kuu. She looked entranced at her classmates, then laughed in agreement. "Yeah I guess so.."

"The school uniforms this year are very pretty though.." Kuu stated softly shuffling on of her tennis shoes across the ground. Kozue smirked. Simple pleasures. She hung her arm around the blond. "Of course they are! We are in high school now~" she stated her opinion more by curling her fingers around the hem of her white skirt.

They had a matching polo top with a gold and sky blue trim around the collar of the shirt. In the sunlight however the white seemed the reflect the light giving it an angelic glow. The blue trim fit in with the sky perfect and the gold well.. felt like victory.

As the a familiar female with violet eyes shined much brighter in her uniform..and it was obvious to the girls around her. They seemed to memorize her features staring at her as the teacher yelled to do more reps with there lunges or whatever exercise they were on to next.

"Kaon Himemiya!" Kozue shouted as if she was the most well known female to grace planet earth.

"Eh?" Kuu questioned her friends excitement, before she felt her body being hugged from behind. The blond felt a familiar warmth.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed her! I've heard she went to a very expensive boarding school before this one called..'Golden High prep..' or something. She comes from a pretty wealthy family. I heard from some girls before though she lives alone with her sister." Kozue frowned for a moment. "That must be lonely though..but man If I had half the talent or the name Himemiya I'd-" the goggle head was stopped by the blanked out expression the blond gave to the now 'famed' new transferred student.

"I see." Kuu said beggining the stick out her tongue at her friend playfully. "She seems very graceful. Almost like royalty~ But..I think we might need to know her more-personally." Kuu smiled at the thought though her body appeared quite nervous.

The whistle blew from the physical ed teacher who was now known by the grumbling girls to be. "Ms Arrai." or more likely "Stupid Miss Arrai" for those who dreaded the reps and laps she made the girls endure.

"These are the games were going to start out with before we break into doubles, lets practice over the basics of tennis for the newcomers to the sport." Even with the lecture still female students lingered their eyes onto Kaon.

The lineup seemed easy and girls began running toward different courts. It all seemed easy.

Kuu felt her chest begin to flutter as graceful steps approached her, a hand met her shoulder briefly and she felt she couldn't move. Kaon had smiled at her a palm retracted from the blunettes face.

"We're on court B next, Ah.." She seemed to be looking for the right words though her eyes never left Kuu's form as her mind wandered for the correct response.

"Shiratori" Kozue filled in for the female, giving a sly smile towards Kuu. She patted her friend on the shoulder before she left to the newly opened court she was to play a match in as the coach observed.

"Were up next" Kaon rephrased her earlier statement, as Kuu tried to recover as it felt like an angel had smiled at her.

"Play a match with me" her voice was so gentle it didn't even seem like a demand, a exciting offer. Kaon grabbed a red and silver shaded racket she grasped from Ms. Arrai, Kuu followed her lead getting her own light blue racket as they approached court B.

"Shiratori, do you know how to play?" Kaon simply asked. Kuu felt her heart freeze in a similar manner before she could feel her own heartbeat quicken. She nervously replied flushed. "N-no."

It seemed like it would never stop this adrenaline, the rush, as she felt a different warmth engulf her, Kaon was on her side of the court. Showing her the basics of tennis.

It really was a sport of grace and beauty.

A/N: Owari. Thanks everyone =D I'm going to update at least every month now. I find tennis to be a sport that requires much skill, dedication and grace to play. I always think if a girl took me out to play tennis i'd die of a cuteness overload. Anyways read and review loves i'll keep up the writing.


	3. Hospital

Ice Queen

Chapter three-Short update but were getting in Kaon's past and her relationship with the Ayanakoji stay tuned!

Kuu breathed out roughly, seeing the score of the tennis matchbetween her and her sempai to be "6:3". It was only her first time learning tennis so the blond felt proud despite not having a victory. Kaon really was a beautiful girl. While staring at the older girl a part of Kuu's body refused to move. Something abouher seemed so beautiful, broken, so unreachable.

"Kaon-san" the shy demure blond reached out to the older girl. Kaon seemed to be frozen in her place, before a much darker smile forced its way to her face. It look like it hurt.

"Yes," she spoke lips opening slightly she bit her tongue. She really needed to get back home soon. Her eyes were colder, but were shocked into seeing the younger girl bow before her.

"Thank you very much for the match" the blonde spoke softly a light blush staining her cheeks. Kaon grimaced slightly reaching her hand out to the blonds shoulder. "Shiratori-san", she said. Everything felt so tense in the air, and she felt her front dissolving before her into another smile. This felt more natural but almost embarrassing.

"Himemiya!" a male voice called out to her. Her eyes glared at the boy with shimmering red hair. Needless to say she was not amused. "Yes, Kyoshiro" she said pretending not to notice Kuu's attention drifting to her. _Why__of__all__times__do__i__need__to__be__bothered__by__him__now,__him__and__his__sister__of__all__things._

The red haired male walked towards the two girls behind the tennis court. "You need to pick a club at this school you know~"

"I just got her" she replied exasperated, "I would hope I had more time to decide these matters. So your going to this school now too a long with your sister-" she bit down on her lip the blond looked up in concern.

_Is__she__okay?_ Kuu pondered her feet tracing circles around the green court. "My sisters not that bad~!" Kyoshiro replied laughing, he turned to look at Kuu standing beside the blunette giving a small wink to her before turning on his heel.

"Just pick the archery club already, like the prodigy you were in Jr. High alright!" he replied still gazing back to look at Kuu, he smirked. She flushed for a minute before noticing the look of anger in Kaon's eyes.

Kaon breathed out a sigh staring down at Kuu. She was tired of this. "Come with me" she called Kuu who became even more flustered as she realized Kaon's hand had clasped her own. She wasn't bothering to look behind her as she commanded, a bit colder then need be. "Stay away from him, and the Ayankojis if you can. Trust me.."

Kuu mutely looked down at her feet not really understanding the warning she was given. "Okay.."

Kaon kept wandering until her feet brought her toward her original home. She had yet to let go of Kuu's hand. She looked at the stilled girl, giving a slight gulp before she clasped tighter onto the blonds hand.

"Do you recognize this place?" Kaon asked, her voice far too distant to not make Kuu worry. Her eyes began to shake.

"No, not really" the blond stared at the empty meadow, across from an old Japanese style house.

_She__did__seem__just__like__the__girl..so__damn__familiar._Kaon sighed slightly before taking the blond with her further into the what seemed like an endless journey.

"Where are you taking me Kaon-san"

"Wait we are almost here" She breathed out in front of a tall white building with glass windows for what seemed like hundred of stories of the ground. It was a hospital the words "Ai Hospital" were written in a Japanese Kanji a heart surrounding the sign before the building.

"I don't think you'll remember but this place has a lot of memories for me, my sister now lives her part time, with the assistance of nurses on watch duty" Kaon's features appeared even more dark as she intertwined her fingers with Kuu's.

"Your sister" Kuu questioned seeing as Kaon turned toward the front desk of the office. A woman with short dark hair in a casual flower imprinted blouse smiled at Kaon. "Here for Himeko?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Room 209" as Kaon gave her thanks she continued to close her hand around the younger blond and took her to the second floor.

"Kaon, I've been following you all day" the blond protested standing in place of the hallway. "You could at least explain to me what's going on, and why were in this hospital" her fingers curled into a fist as she stared up at the older girl.

Kaon breathed out deeply, she made her move. In what was only seconds she held the blond close to her chest, her lips making contact with Kuu's soft forehead. "I'm so glad your alright, my sisters in the hospital..I need to visit her i'll explain more when we get there"

As soon as Kuu's heartbeat stopped they continued to the room while a very skinny, blond girl was brought to kuu's vision through one of the rooms. An oxygen mask over her, and she seemed to be unconscious. Kuu turned up to the older girl, not yet understanding anything about Kaon but wanting to heal the older girls pain.

"Himiko..my sister, she needs to be alright" Kaon felt tears form and she held the blond against her chest to avoid her crying to be seen. She didn't need to be seen as a train wreck right now. "Please." Kaon explained "Stay away from the Ayanakouji's"

A/N: I'm sorry i am so mean by always leaving my stories at cliffhangers. So Kyoshiro's sister Mika is in on this story, as the tormenting character she was in the anime. Prepare for angst in the next chapter of Ice Queen


	4. Christmas Special

Ice Queen Chapter 4- Christmas Special

A/N: Hey everyone Katel here and I thought i'd update this story finally. Thanks readers, you are super awesome. I update on a monthly basis because i'm in school.._ and working on my own novel, which takes up the rest of my free writing time. But even if I go a period of time without updating It doesn't mean I gave up on it. (My statement of writing faith) One-Shots are the only thing i'll end in a chapter. I loved the pairing of Kaon/Kuu since I was a little yuri fangirl (13- 6 years ago!). Yes I watched Kannazuki, but for Shattered Angels my true love is Kaon/Kuu.

"Kaon," Kuu tried her best to politely talk to the taller woman. She felt herself shrinking deeper and deeper into herself, helpless being held so close by her upperclassmen. The blonde's face reddened from staring at her upperclassman.

The idea of "true love" and finding a "prince charming" to help Kuu through her problems seemed so utterly distant right now. Kaon seemed much more distant, but there had to be a reason. Fate could drag two completely different people and make them soul mates or companions for life.

_On __the __brighter __side_ the blonde thought shuffling her shoe against the floor of the hospital. Right now, Kuu bet they would all be suprised. Kaon was clenching her jaw, hair veiling the tears that broke out. The girl in the window before the two of them seemed to be the problem.

_She __was __also __beautiful _Kuu thought_._Though a different kind of beauty that would grow in time. The girl had long blonde hair, laying in the bed, the rest of her small frame was draped over in white sheets.

The blonde did what came naturally to her, and it was definatly her instincts that kicked in. Kuu traced her hand upon the older girls back, gently rubbing in circles. Kuu's face dared to brace a flushed pink color.

Her body shook as she felt a stare at her, and the hand Kuu had used to comfort was now being abducted by the older girl's. "Thank you.." her voice softened as she tightened her grip on Kuu. "Shiratori."

The blonde shook her had swiftly. ".No." she said, causing the older girls eyes to widen. "You can just call me Kuu. There's no suffix needed, we-we're friends after all" she gleamed, and gave up on the thought of getting her hand free. Kuu breathed out and though her body would continue to feel this warm, she gave in. Feeling a literal weight against her, she stopped all her thoughts.

Kaon was leaning against her, now intertwining their fingers. "Kuu?" her voice was so calm, it just wasn't fair. Did beautiful girls ever get nervous!

"Y-Yes..?"Kuu cursed herself for looking so childish and looked Kaon directly in the eyes no matter how her body was reacting, she had to face this as a friend of hers!

"What are your plans later today?.." her thumb traced along the markings on the girls hands.

"Umm.. well nothing really, I live with my friend Kozue in the dorms and she and I were going to do something after she went out with her boyfriend ... I-I don't have any close relatives so..-" the blunette stopped her placing a finger to her cheeks.

"Its Christmas Eve. You can bring your friend over to my place for the night.. My sister will be out of surgery." Kaon spoke so contently, and the will she had to just stand up, her eyes finally drying from her tears and face her younger friend.

"No one should be lonely around the holidays." Kuu felt her weakness and fragility kick in, as her brain felt as if it shut down, her body was being pressed against the wall. Kaon's lips met her forehead, in a short but soft kiss.

~Xmas~ Yuri ~Wishes

Kuu arrived at the gated house before her, it was quite intimidating and her heart rate shot up.

The blonde was bundled up in a large pink winter jacket, with fake fur around her the hem of her hood. Her hands were also covered with gloves and a large white scarf ran around her neck and partially around Kuu's face. "Its so cold..and I really need to have the right place"

Before her was a small grey box with a red button and a speaker system in the center. She ran the doorbell, alerting a unfamiliar yet gentle voice.

"Hello, Himemiya's Residence. Who is this?"

Kuu stammered a bit now feeling outclassed. She wasn't amoung the beautiful and now wealthy women, and she certainly never had someone to greet the guests at the gate.

A flash of blue crossed through the room. Kaon was dressed in a knee-length red dress a red bow tied around her chest.

"Umm.." the blond answered from outside, her body shivering. "Shiratori-" She was interrupted by the clinging sound of the large metal gate opening before her.

Kaon shook her head at the maid. "I told you I was bringing home a guest remember, she's kind of timid, so don't startle her, I just want this to be a normal Christmas for her.." The girl's face formed into a more relaxed smile and the nervous glint in her eye began to fade.

The maid sighed looking seeing such an expression on Kaon's face again. She knew that spark in her eye all too well. "Welcome~" she forced out a cheerful greeting bowing before the bundled up teenager.

"H-hi, Thank you for inviting me." she returned the gesture of bowing down, her face in a flush especially when she saw those familiar purple-blue eyes. It really made her lose her focus, Kaon's entire posture went to normal, and her face softened a small shade of pink across her own face.

"I'm very glad you could make it. Shira- Kuu." Kaon corrected herself on the spot biting down on her lip. If the blond picked up on her subtle anxiety it was lost for her eyes traced all over Kaon's figure. _She__'__s __so __beautiful..like __a __queen __descending __down __the __stairs __of __her __own __palace._Her mind zoned out, and didn't notice how close the older girl was to her until she saw a hand waving in front of her face. When that hand moved and it came back to reality their faces were inches apart. Their noses touched and for that second in time, their was tension in the air. A hint of animosity plagued Kuu as she looked at the maid, her glare almost challenging.

"Oh sorry about that-" Kaon reacted oblivious. She held onto Kuu's wrist and led her to greet the now smiling maid. "This is Otoha she's worked for my family since I was a young girl, and she's really been a help to the Himemiya household."

"Nice to meet you" Kuu smiled, she extended a hand which was less then greatfully shook by Otoha's who didn't bother looking her in the eye.

The oldest of the three women led Kuu and Kaon who now lowered her grip to holding Kuu's hand. The blonde instantly felt the elder girls warmth but decided not to question it. It wasn't that strange nor did it feel unpleasent.

"So..Kaon" Kuu decided to speak up her eyes fluttering over to her friend, staring at the curves around Kaon's chest. Her whole body was beautiful like an adult woman's. _Without __the __school __uniform __she __could easily __pass __for __20! _She felt her eyes trail down to her own figure. She sighed.

"What is it?" Kaon's smile deepened to the point where the intriguing blond found it hard to remember her own thoughts. Kaon released her hand clutching Kuu's and asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

She felt for the younger girl, as if checking for a fever. Her hand leaning against the younger girl's forehead

"No- I was just wondering." she paused, looking over at Kaon who didn't bother to speak, encouraging her to continue. "How is your sister doing now..?"

Both Kaon and Otoha stopped in their tracks, feet away from the room Kuu looked away too was decorated for the holiday.

The intense gaze again came from the maid, who provided to change the conversation away. "Let me take your coat Miss." with a sharpness cutting out her every syllable, it made Kuu squint.

She however did bow in front of her, and handed the maid her winter coat. "Thank you very much."

Kaon's eyes looked to be a midnight shade of blue now and her mouth wore just a straight line. As Otoha left to hang up the clothing, Kaon dragged her into the corner of her living room. She laid them both on the couch, she straddled her arms around Kuu who could barely make out the expression of Kaon's face. She could barely hear Kaon among her own throbbing heart beat.

"How long?" Kaon asked closing her eyes, below a whisper she presumably said. _"Until you remember?"_

Kuu pleaded. "Is there something w-wrong! Kaon you're kind of scaring me." The blonde had after all only remembered meeting Kaon 2 weeks ago in class, and even then they hadn't really spoke to one another until the tennis match.

The dark haired woman sat up away from her friend, eyes swirling with so many mixed emotions. "I'm sorry", she breathed out, "I'm not being fair, am I?" The blonde didn't know how to respond her eye brows furrowed, concerned for her.

The older girl reached out a hand to the shell shocked girl. "I'm very sorry. That was rude of me." She paused dusting of her clothing as if to wash the moment away.

"I'll introduce you to our guests." Kaon never made eye contact as she dragged Kuu through what seemed to be a bottomless hallway.

The blond was surprised when she saw again, another forced smile on another brunette maid's face. "Welcome Kaon-chan, our guests have arrived?"

Kuu was shocked to see the crowded dining area, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a large table decorated festively with gold colored utensils and white plates with a gold lacing. There was even a soft silk looking tablecloth. Kuu guessed was all very expensive.

What really surprised her were the type of guests, she was led around introduced as "My dear friend Kuu," to business tycoons for Kaon's father's company to relatives and even the Ayanakouji's.

_I __thought __she __hated __them!__She __even __told __me __to __stay __away._Kaon's voice was quite apathetic to great him. "Merry Christmas to you too Mika, Kyoshiro"

The two siblings laughed seated next to each other on the long dining table. "Why so expressive today Kaon?" the purple haired woman joked, swirling her finger in a circle before poking Kaon in the center of her chest. It made both Kaon and Kuu uncomfortable.

Kyoshiro however had his eyes on Shiratori Kuu, which Kaon was all too aware of.

Kaon made sure that she and her friend sat far across from the Ayanakouji's and she sat more towards her distant relatives. The dinner was very rich and flavorful with a four courses as well as a desert.

There were people from all different stages in life who seemed to only have praise for Kaon and her accomplishments.

_She __really __is __in __her __own __league._ Kuu thought helpless.

After dinner she exchanged greetings with the guests who had to leave early and was told by Kaon, to get a dress for the gift exchange which would come next.

~Random XMAS fluff~

Kuu felt her hand being pulled at again, her mind in all sorts of twists. How could she get out of here without hurting anyone, this whole Christmas Party was making her uncomfortable.

"I think its look beautiful on you," Kaon noted turning Kuu around to look at herself in a matching shining green dress. A red bow was tied around her waistline, and her hair was very full wavy.

She breathed out a sigh looking in the mirror at herself, Kaon was in high spirits, but Kuu knew better what she had really felt.

"I don't really think so..well not like you." Kuu blushed at the complement scratching the back of her head.

"Like me?" Kaon asked.

"Well you are very beautiful.. I mean like a princess" Kuu fantasized mising the amused grin on Kaon's face.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, taking Kuu's hand. "And i'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have acted so cold." Her apology came truly Kuu only nodded in response remember earlier, how they almost..

"Its no problem.."

"You're so sweet" Kaon complemented the girl, before continuing on leading Kuu again on a trail this time into a hallway leading to a door with a pink label on the front saying 'Himiko'

'Your sister?' Kuu thought but continued to wait for Kaon, who opened the door. Her sister was indeed in bed, though Kuu only saw her unconscious face before there was a resemblance. They had the same exact eyes, and despite their hair color could pass for twins.

"Hello, Kaon" the blond wiped her eyes over to see the blurry blond figure next to her. ".."

"This is Kuu Shiratori." Kaon supplied for her sister coming completely into the room and kneeling at her bedside. Himiko paused, groping for the glasses on the side table next to her which her sister supplied for her.

"Ah, I remember." She smiled cheery to which the other blond was baffled. Kaon whispered something about talking to Himiko about her before.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kaon asked concerned.

"Yes, i'm fine.." the younger twin replied meekly. "You look very beautiful are you two enjoying the holiday party?"

"Yes, very much but I'd much rather have you there then Kyoshiro, there's something about him..thats so irritating"

The younger twin giggled "I know..but he and his family have really helped us a lot" she breathed out "I'll be feeling better in no time, so go on enjoy yourselves!" she forced out a cheered grin. Kuu watched the intimacy between the two sisters, in awe.

Kaon lead Kuu and her out of the room and back into the previous dressing room. "Alright get some rest Himiko. I love you." The words struck within both her sister and Kuu's mind causing an unexpected shiver to occur.

As she closed the door, Kaon's face turned sour and even her shoulders began to shrug low. "I'm sorry this has all been a little confusing but she's doing much better now."

"That's great" Kuu cheered as she took a seat back in the room where she first got dressed for the party.

Kaon picked up a brush near the table next to Kuu's seat and began idly brushing her hair.

"You see Kuu, the Ayanakouji's are connected with my father's company as well as the Main Tokyo district hospital. So to make a long story short it was easier for our family's to join together, and we almost became like siblings. For Himiko's sake it really was needed especially when our family went out of business. We still have yet to figure what's cause Himiko to become so weak..though she's always been fragile even in 'our' childhood"

Kuu rose a brow slightly, confused by her statement. Yet still her eyes felt heavy as she could feel the pain from Kaon.

"I need my sister to be alright-" her voice broke out cracked, as tears threatened to form beneath her eyelids.

She had never seen Kaon that lost before, so she returned the favor of Kaon's kindness and sat up off her chair wrapping arms around Kaon's midline.

She let Kaon cry, as much as she needed. There was much she didn't understand but she couldn't give up on her!

~Yuri xmas fun~

The blond underclassmen grabbed the older girl by her wrist taking an unexpected leap of courage. _ I __don__'__t __know __everything __you __want __me __to __know..__but __you __deserve __to __be __happy __and __need __to __break __out __of __this!_

Kaon was flustered nearly tripping over the staircases which seemed like an endless spiral down. Kuu kept running and running to the living room where the rest of her guests were waiting.

Kaon stopped both of the girls in their path before Kuu could take her any farther.

"What are you doing" she asked with no real emotion except for the fist she held at her side.

"I don't understand a lot of what's going on with your family and the Ayanakouji but shouldn't being around the people you care about make you feel better!" Kuu exclaimed.

Kuu felt herself nearly fall over as warm arms wrapped around her waist. "I see.." Kaon confirmed to herself.

An older gentlemen with dark blue hair smiled at the pair exclaiming "Ah, finally Kaon you're here, were just about to start our gift exchange."

"Alright, Grandfather." Kaon spoke so softly, before entering the room, walking right past the mistletoe hanging over the entryway into the room. She held firmly onto Kuu's hand and took a seat on a dark red coach near the back of the room.

Presents were exchanged one at a time among the family members. Kaon had a deep rooted grin on her face through the entire night, seldom did she let go of the blond's hand.

"Goodbye" "Thanks for coming" "Merry Christmas" were all spoke repeatedly by Kaon she even held a smile for Kyoshiro and Mika.

However for a moment she did leave Kuu alone in the room 'just a second' after all the guests had left. The primary maids waited with Kuu, Otoha looking clearly annoyed, rolled her eyes.

Her face softened seeing Kuu's excitement at the snow formed in the back yard of the house. The blond was entranced by it.

"You love the snow." Kaon spoke in a statement, her eyes glued to the girl in front of her. In turn entranced by the blond.

"Yes.." Kuu spoke absentmindedly, "Huh..I almost forgot!"

Quickly before Kaon could even open her mouth to speak the blond fled from the room, reaching in her coat pocket for a slightly wrinkled bag of cookies followed by a small card tied on saying "Merry Christmas, Kaon"

She held the bag in front of Kaon who only blinked. "My gift for you" she answered. She felt her face begin to flush and her arms shake but she wasn't going to back away from Kaon. They had formed a bond, it had to mean something for Kaon to share all of that to her.

Kaon's eyes seemed to be swirling before a small chuckle formed from her lips. "Ah, thank you."

"Merry Christmas Kuu" she took the warm bag of baked cookies from Kuu's hands sitting even closer to the girl on the coach. "I love it" ,she thanked the younger girl. Kaon held tight onto her hand for the rest of the evening until they both drifted to sleep on the coach.

'How do I explain this to Kozue?' Kuu's last thought came before the warmth engulfed her to sleep.

~Xmas~Yuri~Love

A/N: Merry XMAS See you guys next year! 2012 the world ends where fanfiction lasts forever~


	5. Authors Notice

TO BE CONTINUED IN A SEQUAL...But now on a long-hiatus as i've lost my inspiration and storyline~ Thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate it and am sorry.


End file.
